Gundam Angel
by Vicantis
Summary: The G-boys meet a new pilot for Operation Meteor. Only this one, is a girl. it's been redone so there is a better plotline.
1. The Sixth Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own Star, Lazarus, Halo gundam, and "Koneko".

Author's note: As I said sometime ago, I was going to rewrite Gundam Angel… well here is the rewrite. And it's better than the original, in my opinion.

Gundam Angel

Chapter 1

The Sixth Pilot

Another day, another battle. The Gundam pilots were being overwhelmed by the enemy's mobile suits. "Hey guys, I don't think that we'll get out of this fight in one piece!" Duo said over the comm system. "We can't stop until we have completed the mission." Heero told him. Trowa came over the comm at that minute. "I'm almost out of ammo. If this keeps up I won't be able to keep up the cover fire." He said. "Damn! That's not good. 01, we need to get out of here before we get killed!" Duo said. "For once I have to agree with 02. We won't be able to finish the mission at all if we're dead." Said Wufei. "This is 04 I'm surrounded. 01, we have to get out of here now! They're bringing out the mobile dolls." Quatre shouted. "Damn." Heero said. "Fall back and retreat."

Suddenly the approaching line of mobile dolls exploded. "What the hell?!?" came the voice of Duo. "Gundam pilots. This is pilot 00 of the Gundam Halo. Start your retreat. I'll cover your backs." Came an androgynous voice over the comm. "How can we trust you? You could be working for OZ." Wufei demanded. "05 shut up and retreat. And Shinigami? Pestilence says you need to report later. Go see Famine." The androgynous voice spoke again. Duo nodded. "Guys we need to do what he says. The docs sent him." Duo said. "02 if this is a joke I'm going to kill you." Heero said. "01 no shooting the other pilots." 00 said. As the other pilots retreated, they saw the enemy suits being destroyed but no sign of who was causing the destruction.

~00~00~00~00~00~00~

~Back at the safe house~

Wufei slammed Duo into the wall. "What the hell is going on Maxwell? How do you know that 00 person wasn't working for OZ!?! You just cause problems!" He shouted. The doorbell rang at that moment. Wufei froze then grabbed his sword while the others grabbed their guns. Duo was motioned to answer the door. When he opened the door, they saw a tall figure dressed in a black leather motorcycle outfit, with their back to the door. "Uh… can I help you?" he asked. The figure turned around. "So they gave me the right directions for the safe house for once." The person said. Duo was pushed aside as Heero aimed his gun at the person. "Who are you and who sent you?!?" he demanded.

The person just pushed his gun away and moved into the house. "Geez and Dr J said that you were intelligent. Yeah. Right. I'll believe that when you quit being a paranoid bastard to someone who has already given a code to one of the pilots directly from the controllers. I told you before." The person pulled the motorcycle helmet off, allowing long silver hair to cascade down her back. "I'm StarStorm, pilot 00 of the Gundam Halo. The Mad 5 and my teacher sent me to aid you." She said, before smiling. "Please call me Star."


	2. A conversation with the Scientists

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only on Lazarus, Star, Koneko, and The Gundam Halo.

Gundam Angel

Chapter 2

A conversation with the Scientists

_**Last time:**_

"_**I told you before." The person pulled the motorcycle helmet off, allowing long silver hair to cascade down her back. "I'm StarStorm, pilot 00 of the Gundam Halo. The Mad 5 and my teacher sent me to aid you." She said, before smiling. "Please call me Star."**_

_**Now:**_

The pilots jaws dropped in shock.

Wufei stuttered. "Y-y-y-you're a woman?" he asked shocked. Star glared at him. "Master O said you'd have a problem with my gender but I didn't believe him. I'll have to apologize when I report in." she said. Duo looked at her. "So you were sent by Professor G?" he asked her. Star shook her head. "Your mentor's had no part in my training or in the construction of my gundam. In fact, my sensei should be contacting me shortly, along with the Mad 5."

As she finished speaking, somebody's laptop beeped signaling an incoming call. Star pulled out a sleek silver colored laptop and set it on the counter. She opened it up and made a few quick key strokes to bring up a video call window. The screen then spilt into six different windows. Pulling a mic from her hair she started talking. "This is Angel. Sensei, the line is secure." At that, the black screens showed six people. Five of them, the male gundam pilots recognized, the other one they didn't.

The one they didn't know started to speak. "I see you've made it to Earth and to the rest of the pilots. Have you had any problems with the suit?" the woman asked. Star sighed. "You would have known if there was a problem, L-sensei, considering you are always monitoring my vitals. But are you sure the damn thing is supposed to be so tight?" she asked tugging at the side of her jacket for some reason. L-sensei just laughed. "You know perfectly well why it's tight, not only so I can monitor your vital signs but also so that you can access the nuro-control system on your gundam." She said.

Star groaned. "Damnit Lazarus!! You had to tell me that didn't you. By the way, Doctor J, Doktor S, Instructor H, and Master O. Your pilots don't seem to believe that I'm the sixth gundam pilot. Professor G, 02 acknowledged the code that you gave me to tell him." G merely grinned. "I told you he would." He said.

Duo piped up at that minute. "Alright, Pestilence what the hell is going on?" he demanded. Professor G just looked at him. "All of the pilots, except for yourself and perhaps 04, wouldn't have believed 00 even if she had given the proper codes. They would have shot first then asked questions." He said. Wufei spoke up. "Why did you send a woman? All she's going to do is get us killed." He said. Master O sighed. "She can get places and do missions that you can't do because she is female. And don't underestimate her. I personally have seen her take out men twice her height and three times her weight. And she is older than the rest of you, by the way."

Wufei's eyes bugged out at this. Quatre asked "Does this mean that her training is what ours was based on?" Instructor H nodded. "She has been in training since birth. She was found by L and has been trained and raised by her. How ever her training was different from yours." He said. Doctor J said "She will have classified missions, so do not question what she is doing or where she is going. Keep in mind that she is a gundam pilot and answers to her mentor."

Heero nodded. "Acknowledged." Star looked at the monitor. "Lazarus. I'll report in again later. Just send the mission orders. And make sure I have what I need." She told her mentor. L-sensei nodded. "Go see Koneko. She'll have what you need for the next mission. Your orders are waiting. Dismissed." Star nodded, but before she could shut off the connection, Duo piped up again. "Hey Professor? Do I still have to go see Famine?" he asked. G shook his head. "No you don't. It was just a way to get you to realize she was legit." And with that, the screen turned black.

After Star shut the laptop off, she turned to the others. "So where do I crash, and where can I grab a shower? I'm still covered in grime from my last mission." She asked looking at her fellow pilots.


	3. The pilot of the Gundam Halo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only on Lazarus, Star, Koneko, and The Gundam Halo.

Gundam Angel

Chapter 3

The pilot of the Gundam Halo

_**Last Time:**_

_**After Star shut the laptop off, she turned to the others. "So where do I crash, and where can I grab a shower? I'm still covered in grime from my last mission." She asked looking at her fellow pilots.**_

_**Now:**_

Quatre was the first to realize what she had said. "Please forgive me Miss Star. Your arrival was rather unexpected. If you'll follow me I'll show you a room and where you can clean up." He said with a smile. Star smiled back. "That would be great just do me a favor." Quatre looked at her with a questioning look. "Please don't call me 'Miss'. We're comrades. Just call me Star." Star told him. He smiled and nodded. "This way then." He motioned. Star looked at him. "Sure just let me grab my duffel from outside." She said before darting back out.

Duo looked outside to see what she was doing and saw her getting a duffle bag from an icy blue and silver motorcycle. His eyes widened when he saw the bike. "Holy crap, where did she get that bike from?" he blurted out. Star heard him as she came in. With a grin all she said was "Lazarus has watched way to many Transformers shows." before she motioned to Quatre to lead the way.

He nodded and led her upstairs to one of the empty rooms. "This room has a bathroom connected to it, so you won't have to fight with us guys to get a shower. With your long hair it probably takes a while to deal with, I know that Duo's does, and Wufei complains about that enough as it is." Star giggled. "Are you sure you should be complaining about your fellow pilots like that?" she asked through her giggles. Quatre snorted. "Don't worry. He'll be complaining about you in a very short period of time. He has a problem with women."

"Oh great… that's all I need." She said in reply. "Anyway I need to get cleaned and rested because I have a mission that I have to do shortly." Quatre nodded. "Then I'll leave you to it. But please come eat before you rest. You look like you could use it." Star nodded. Quatre closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Once he was back downstairs, Duo grabbed his arm and sat him down at the table. "What's she like Quatre? Is her hair really that color? What's she going to do?" he babbled. Quatre laughed. "Calm down Duo. She's pretty nice, but at the moment all she's going to be doing is get a shower, eat and then rest before her next mission. I don't know if her hair is that color or if its hair dye, but her eyes seem to be the same color."

Wufei snorted in disdain. "She's a weak woman and all she is going to do is cause more problems for us. Besides what can she do that we can't? Nothing, that's what. Because she's weak." Before he could continue on he was knocked to the floor by something. Turning over he saw a pair of bare feet, and finely muscled long bare legs. He followed them up to see Star staring down at him.

"Weak am I?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Can't do anything you can already do huh? Well let me inform you Chang Wufei, that some of my missions are seduction/assassination missions. Meaning I have to seduce my target before killing him when his guard is down. Also, with my being a woman I can quite easily move in plain sight without being targeted as a threat. OZ knows your faces. They don't know mine. I have been trained in different ways to avoid being seen. Professor G says that the only other pilot that is as good at stealth as I am is Duo. I'm also a hacker. Keep in mind that I've been trained longer than the rest of you have. I'm three years older, which puts me on or near the age of OZ's Lightning Count. If necessary I will be sent into highly social situations that will lead to an assassination. Plus I highly doubt any of you would be welcome at an all girls school that is hiding WMDs and is tied to OZ and Romafeller. So tell me, Wufei, do you still believe me weak?" she asked with a fierce look.

Wufei was still on the floor stunned at what had been revealed. The others were slightly shocked at what had happened. Star turned to Quatre and Duo. "Duo, Quatre, you two seem to know what's going on around here. Would either of you know where we can get a pizza or two from?" she asked with a grin at the two. Duo popped up with a loud cheer. "This is my kind of woman. Yeah we know where to get a pizza, there's a really good pizza place not far from here. Do you want to go?" he asked. Star nodded causing Duo to cheer again.

Star headed back upstairs, to get changed and grab her shoes, then darted back downstairs to get with the others. The three pilots headed out after getting orders from the others. After getting the pizza and heading back to the safe house, Duo, Quatre, and Star walked back inside with Duo laughing his head off. "I swear, I thought his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Damn… what did you say to him to get that kind of look Star?" he asked looking at her.

Star grinned then took on a seductive look. "Why Duo all I told him was that there was no way he could handle me. I'm just too much woman for him I guess." She told him then finished off by blowing him a kiss. Duo's eyes widened, then he cracked up again. "Damn." He said. "Now I see why he looked like that. Whoo I think you could take out Zechs Merqise and Treize Kushrenada by doing that." Star and Quatre both laughed at that. Star straightened up, saying "That might actually come up in a mission at some point so I won't deny it." That caused all three of them to crack up laughing once again.

Heero, Trowa and Wufei walked in to hear them laughing. "What is going on?" Trowa asked. Quatre just smiled at him. "We were just talking about how Star could probably defeat Treize and Zechs with just a look. She happened to agree." Wufei snorted at that. "And just how would she do that? She's just a woman." He said. Star glared at him. "And they're only men, not little boys who think they're men. And that means that they have certain reactions to certain looks given by a woman." She said with toss of her hair. Turning to the others, she said. "Forgive me for not eating. I've suddenly lost my appetite." Bowing to the others she headed upstairs.

Once she got back to her room, she took off the clothes that she had put on to go get pizza in and reached into her duffle pulling out a black bundle of fabric. Unfolding it, she sighed. "And now that I'm dry enough I have to wriggle back into my nuro-suit. Man I really hate wearing this thing." She said before getting into the outfit that looked like a gymnasts' outfit. Once she had it on she pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Once she was dressed again, she repacked her duffle and slung it over her shoulder. After putting her boots on and grabbing her helmet, she headed back downstairs.

Once she was downstairs, she grabbed her laptop case then went into the kitchen, where the others were eating. "I'm leaving now. Duo, Quatre, since I'm trusting you more than the others at the moment to keep me informed, I'm giving you a way to contact me to let me know the next safe house's location. Just send it there. I'll let you know when I'm on the way." She said.

Quatre stood up along with Duo. "Be careful okay?" he asked. Duo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you really need to come back because I need someone other than Quatre to talk to." He said with a grin. Star laughed and nodded. "Well, catch you later." She said walking away with a wave.


	4. Mission orders from Koneko

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only on Lazarus, Star, Koneko, and The Gundam Halo.

Author Note:

Sorry everyone I have to post an Author's Rant at this point. The chapter is below the rant but I'd appreciate it if people would read it.

Author's Rant: Heh. I just posted Chapter 3 on the same day I posted chapter 2. Went to check some story stats on my fics and such. And found the following review to chapter 2.

From: Anonymous  
"Plot is overdone, and the writing is not good enough to warrant it. Grow up  
and get some creativity."

Please allow me to make something clear. I'm 23 years old. I've been writing off and on since I was 10. Hmmm… Lets do some math. 23 minus 10 equals 13. So I've been writing for 13 years. I'm busy with a job now that I'm out of college, (which my major is in Film and Video production technology, NOT English Liturature), and I've been busy with the tasks that my job requires. Considering most of my work days wind up being almost 20 hours on some days, I think I'm pretty lucky to be able to think straight much less write.

Please keep in mind that I'm writing this on my own time, and when I do put out chapters it's because I have been inspired to write something. Now my other fic "What If?" hasn't been updated for over a year because I'm currently jammed on chapter 4 and stuff in Real Life has been busting my butt.

Being told that I have no creativity when I can always be found when I'm not at work, either working on a painting, making jewelry, or reading, is rather offensive. I taught myself how to read, and I read some pretty fantastic novels.

But I do NOT copy anyone's work or ideas. As far as I know my plot is unique. I took the person who was originally co-writing this off of the project because the person who what helping me to write it took it in an entirely different direction than what I was thinking and I didn't like how the original was turning out. Also when your co-writer refuses to send stuff to help the story along, or refuses to return e-mails or phone calls to talk about it; it gets very difficult to work a collaboration. Thus he was removed from the project.

Also I typically like to know who is being offensive. As it is I read it and laughed. Don't think that I'm going to quit writing because I don't quit. And never have. Considering I spent about 2 and a half years extremely sick, I'm glad to be sane and alive so I am still able to write.

Who ever flamed my fic, hurray for you… you gave me my first flame. I prefer to get constructive criticism, not destructive. It's assholes like you who cause other writers to stop writing, because they lost their confidence. Like I said I don't quit and am going to keep writing. So too bad so sad. Don't like the fic the don't read it moron.

Now on to the fic.

Gundam Angel

Chapter 4

Mission orders from Koneko

_**Last Time:**_

_**Quatre stood up along with Duo. "Be careful okay?" he asked. Duo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you really need to come back because I need someone other than Quatre to talk to." He said with a grin. Star laughed and nodded. "Well catch you later." She said walking away with a wave.**_

_**Now:**_

Star rode her motorcycle for the next day and a half before she got to the town where she needed to meet up with Koneko. Pulling to a stop in a parking lot next to a shop selling movies, video games and anime, she parked her bike and went inside. Slowly moving up and down the aisles, she stopped when she saw a copy of a show she watch with Lazarus when she was younger.

"Heh… the Smurfs." She said with a fond smile. "I always wondered who the evil king would have been if Papa Smurf had been over thrown." She said seemingly to herself. "That's simple." someone beside her said. "It'd be Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess." The person finished.

Star turned amused eyes to see a non-descript young woman, who was wearing a gaming shirt. "And why do you say that?" she asked the woman, who turned to her with a shocked look. "Oh come on!! How could he not be?!? The guy is blue! As blue as a smurf. He'd kill Papa Smurf and take his place as ruler of the Smurfs." She said with and indignant look on her face.

This caused Star to burst out laughing. "It's good to see you too Koneko. Shall we get going then?" she asked. Koneko nodded. "Oh wait… let me go get that game I saw. Plus I saw a really cool looking Nintendo DS skin that I wanted to get." She said excitedly. "Another one?" Star asked, getting a five star Bronx cheer in response. Laughing she just moved to the front of the store to wait.

~00~00~00~00~00~00~

Once the two women had gotten to a safe location, Koneko turned to Star. "Alright. I've got your orders. Unfortunately I don't think you're going to like it." She said. Star looked up to the ceiling. "Even if I don't like what my orders are, I am a soldier and I will follow my orders. Lazarus knows what I can and will or will not do. Don't worry." She said with a sigh.

Koneko shook her head. "Sure whatever you say. Look, your orders are another seduction mission. But this time you have to go into OZ territory. And pretty deep at that." Star looked at her, with her head cocked slightly. "So what's the mission?" Koneko sighed. "They want you to go in and seduce both Zechs Merquise and Treize Kushrenada. But instead of killing them, they want you to bring them back alive for questioning. There's some info that they want from those two." Star's eyes widened at this.

"What?!?!" she said startled. Koneko sighed before looking at her and saying. "I told you that you wouldn't like it. But those are the orders. You'll have to infiltrate a ball, two days from now, and get them then." Star groaned. "Great… that means I have to wear one of those torture devices called a ball gown. That's it, the next time you talk to that batty woman tell her I'm stealing her movies and all of those trashy novels she reads in her spare time." Koneko snickered. "Don't worry. I picked out your outfit this time. So no worries that it'll be something trashy." Star gave her a flat look. "This from the woman who wears gaming shirts all the time."

Star got an elbow jabbed in her ribs for that.

~00~00~00~00~00~00~

A/N: just incase anyone is interested, a Bronx cheer is basically someone blowing a raspberry. It's known as a bronx cheer because it's used at yankee stadium when the fans disagree with a call or don't like something.


	5. NOTICE

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Vicantis


End file.
